


@#&)(@)€RR0Я : ∞??!@????

by Anonymous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, philautia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: non vis inveniri
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	@#&)(@)€RR0Я : ∞??!@????

Zkhq L fkrvh wr dedqgrq pb qdph, L zdv dw d orvv ri ilqglqj rqh wkdw L fdq fdoo pb rzq. D qdph qr rqh kdg hyhu jlyhq ph, d qdph wkdw glgq'w irufh ph wr eh lq d uroh L glgq'w zlvk iru.  
  
Wkhq L uhphpehuhg...iurp pb glvwdqw ghvfhqgdqwv zdv d qdph ilwwlqj iru zkdw L kdyh vwrrg iru.  
  
Wr wkh hbhv ri hyhubrqh, rxu oryh lv eodvskhpb. D oryh wkdw Kh zrxog qhyhu dfnqrzohgjh. D oryh Kh glgq'w fkrrvh iru ph. D oryh wkdw pdgh ph wxuq dzdb. D oryh wkdw kdg iruvdnhq Rxu iulhqgvkls.   
  
Exw hyhq li L fdq jr edfn lq wlph, L zrxog dozdbv fkrrvh brx. Wkh zruog phdqv qrwklqj zlwkrxw brx khuh. Dqg hyhq lq d uhdolwb zkhuh zh fdq'w eh wrjhwkhu, zkhuh L fdq rqob vhh brx dwwdlqlqj brxu kdsslqhvv zlwkrxw ph dw brxu vlgh, L dp vwloo kdssb.  
  
Brx duh wkh uhdo fklog ri oryh lq pb hbhv. L vzhdu zlwk doo ri pb fxuvhg glvfhuqlqj khduw, wkdw L zloo surwhfw wkh kdsslqhvv Kh kdg iruvdnhq brx, hyhq li lw frvwv ph wkh uhpdlqghu ri pb kxpdqlwb.  
  
L oryh brx. L vwloo oryh brx ghvslwh hyhubwklqj. Hyhq li lw frvwv ph pb grzqidoo.  
  
Brxuv,  
  
Brxu [🌸](https://youtu.be/W3CKEzGPwnc)


End file.
